Memory test
A memory test was Federation computer-run performance and evaluation tool used to test the memory of previously incapacitated individuals. The questions asked by the computer are based on its knowledge of the individuals background, skills and even its species. In 2286, Spock took a memory test on Vulcan, following his "rebirth" on the Genesis Planet, as part of retraining his mind. Test questions The following questions were asked in Spock's memory test: Q) Who said, "Logic is the cement of our civilization with which we ascend from chaos using reason as our guide"? :A.) T'Plana-Hath, matron of Vulcan philosophy. Q) What is the molecular formula of yominum sulfide crystals? :A) ::: :::K4Ym3(SO73Es2) Q) What significant legal precedent arose from the peace pact between Argus and Rigel IV? :A) All beings may not be created equal yet shall be given equal opportunity and treatment under the law. Q) Solve: ::: :A) :::"White Queen to section 5, grid 6." (top left) :::"Queen takes Knight." (top right) :::"Rook takes Queen." (bottom left) :::"White pawn to section 5, grid 7, pawn takes Rook. Checkmate." (bottom right) Q) What significant contribution to bioengineering was made on the Loonkerian outpost on Klendth? :A) The universal atmospheric element compensator. Q) A starship's sensors indicate it is being pursued so closely that it occupies the same space as its pursuer. ::: :A) The warp drive regulators are creating a parallex matter echo. Q) Identify object and its cultural significance. ::: :A) A Klingon mummification glyph from the earliest part of the Zanxthkolt Dynasty. Q) What was Kiri-kin-tha's first law of metaphysics? :A) "Nothing unreal exists." Q) Adjust the sine wave of this magnetic envelope so that anti-neutrons can pass through it but anti-gravitons cannot. :A) ::: Q) What is the electronic configuration of gadolinium? :A) 5s22s22p63d104s24p64d104f75s25p64d16s2 Q) Where were the first conclusive advances made on toroidal space-time distortion and by whom?1 :A) At Cambridge, Massachusetts, Earth, in 2052 by Ralph Seron. The final question given was: Q) How do you feel? Spock, however, did not understand the question, regarding it as irrelevant. It was then explained to him by this mother, Amanda Grayson, that because he was half-Human and the computer was aware of that fact, it was going to ask his "Human side" that question. Subsequently, after careful consideration and in light of experiences of Earth in the year 1986, Spock came up with a possible answer to the question - "I feel fine" - which he told Sarek to convey to Amanda. ( ) Background The source of these questions (and some answers) originate from the script for the movie. Several of the answers shown were unseen to the viewer, as were a number of the questions, which were appearing simultaneously on the screen, but referenced by the computer voice. Among the questions or answers not featured (that would otherwise awkwardly fit into the above list) include an apparent image of a three dimensional theoretical representation of a four dimensional time gate as proposed by the Andorian scientist, Shres, as well as the answer to question of what principal historical events on the planet Earth took place in the year 1987. Category:Education